Bandit city forts
Details Bandit Forts can be found in cities. There are 3 types of increasing difficulty. Be sure to be prepared when attacking : have powerful weaponry and items to stitch up wounds. Notice camps are not affected by radiation ; it's possible to rest there if your radiation stat is too high. It is possible to build a simple hut and a fire camp, but more advanced buildings like dugouts, greenhouses, ... are not allowed. Fort Level 1 Details A simple fortified house. Easy to win, gets even easier if you use the explosive barrels in the area, lootable resources are very helpful, mainly the gasoline. You will face three bandits attacking the fort. Weaponry * Standard Crossbow (2 bandits) * Handmade pistol (1 bandit) Possible loot *Gasoline *Pickled Vegetables *Clean water *Rusks *Buckwheat grains *Rice *Nailed box *Paper *Tea *Broken vehicles *Canned beef *Canned porridge *Saucepan / Rusted saucepan *Can *Rusks *Sterile bandage *Activated charcoal Fort Level 2 Details A fortified construction site, composed of 4 segments. The enemies in this kind of base are tougher and have better weapons. There are two variants of the level 2 fort. One owned by the Skulls gang (the weaker one), and other owned by the Fists gang. Lootable resources will be the same in both areas, only changes will be the enemies' weaponry. Weaponry Skulls * Axe * Makarov * Nagant Revolver * PPS-43 * Handmade shotgun Fists * TT-33 * PPSh-41 * PPS-43 * AKS74U * Mosin Nagant * Handmade shotgun * Steel axe Possible loot Headquarters '(top-right): * Vodka * Cigarettes * Canned beef * Canned porridge * Rags * Furniture * Dried meat * Condensed milk * Red wine * Cloth * Chlorcystamine * Metocaine * Clean Water * Pasta * Rope * Alcohol * Gunpowder '''Canteen '(top-left): * Pasta *Saucepan / Rusted saucepan *Corn grains *Dried fish *Salt *Sugar *Rusks *Vodka *Red wine *Clean Water *Condensed milk *Furniture *Coffee *Honey *Flour * Rice 'Supplies '(bottom-left): * Firewood *Nailed box *Cement *Scrap *Colloidal sulfur x1-2 *Potassium nitrate x2 *Nails *Crowbar 'Garage '(bottom-right): * Broken car battery * Gasoline * Auto spare parts * Motorcycle spare parts * Spark plug * Broken vehicles * Rusted tools * Insulating tape * Machine oil * Wire * Steel cables * Tires * Electrical cables * Welder (broken) * Electrodes '''Fort level 3 Fortified military base, divided into 9 sections. Hard to defeat, enemies are equipped with heavy weaponry. Contains the best loot, and are only found in large/medium sized towns, these forts start appearing once you're beyond Kazan or Kiev if you're heading west. Each section contain 3 enemies, depending on which gang the fort belongs to, it will have a radioactive wolf or bear. Just like with the level 2 fort, they can belong to different gangs, Crosses (weaker ones) and Red Wolves. Forts belonging to the Red Wolves are especially dangerous, they'll have Machine guns and AK-74's in almost every section. Weaponry Crosses * PPS-43 * SVT-40 * Mosin Nagant * Heavy Crossbow * TT-33 Red wolves * AK-74 * AKS74U * SVD * RPK-74 * DP-27 * PPSh-41 Possible loot 'Storage '(top-left) * Wire * Cloth * Firewood * Canned beef * Canned porridge * Cigarettes * Soap * Potassium nitrate * Vodka * Nailed box * Hacksaw (Rusted) * Tool kit (Rusted) * Crowbar (Rusted) 'Headquarters '(top-center) * Alcohol * Clean Water * Sterile bandage * Red wine * Condensed milk * Cigarettes * Gunpowder * Rice grains * Buckwheat grains * Insulating tape * Bryocarm 'Canteen '(top-right) * Salt * Sugar * Clean Water * Buckwheat grains * Canned beef * Canned porridge * Rice Grains * Pasta * Saucepan * Vodka * Red wine 'Barracks '(center-left) * Sterile bandage * Dried meat * Furniture * Battery * Canned beef * Cloth * Cigarettes * Coffee * Tea * Lidiacide-34 * Metocaine * Soap 'Arena '(center) * Scrap * Firewood * Tires * Knife 'Infirmary '(center-right) * Alcohol * Activated charcoal * Sterile bandage * Lidiacide-34 * Metocaine * Chlorcystamine * Tratodonide * Activated charcoal * Bryocarm * Painkiller 'Forge '(bottom-left) * Forge chimney * Steel * Scrap * Iron Armor * Clean water * Coal * Tool kit * Crowbar * Shovel * Bellows * Prepared skin 'Entrance '(bottom-center) * Dried fish * Vodka * Cigarettes 'Garage '(bottom-right) * Gasoline *Diesel *Insulating tape *Auto spare parts *Wire *Steel cable *Crowbar (Rusted) *Tool kit (Rusted) *Hacksaw (Rusted) *Welder (Broken) *Electrodes *Broken vehicles *Rope *Rubber parts *Machine oil Trivia * These elements were introduced in v460. Category:Enemies Category:Buildings